runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Devle
Devle is the descendent of the notorious Zamorak. His aim is to turn everyone evil, to release the soul of Zamorak back to life and to destroy Essar. He is also the archnemesis of Essar. Appearance *'Original story': He is usually seen wearing Dragon armour or Zamorak armour. *'After the destruction of Zamorak': He assumes a creepier form, donning a mask and is semi-naked. *'Final Fight' : He becomes more ghoulish and he now wears tattered black robes. History The birth of Devle is a story often told by the monks of Zamorak, during frequent miseries in Gielinor. It is regarded as a sort of holy ballad, by all the monsters, demons and the creatures of complete malevolence, especially the monsters of the Wilderness, home to the unholy Chaos Altar. Devle was the first and only son called Bradley, raised by Luther Serprom, who was a complete Saradominist. He didn't know he was Zamorak's creation. Luther regarded the infant as the incarnation of the much-hated Zamorak, and tried many ways to kill the child, but always emerged unsuccessful. When he was a child, Bradley was mocked by other Saradominists. Everyone muttered under their breath and started chanting holy verses, as if he were the Devil himself. Brad subsequently hated Saradomin, and refused to worship the God of Order in the church. Luther and the other peasants finally get rid of him by sending him to the Wilderness, in order to die there. Bradley survived all the odds, and this pleased a monk called Vilerioth, a devote disciple of Zamorak. Vilerioth adopted Brad and christened him Devle. He was proud to raise a creation of Zamorak. He went on teaching the black arts and constantly advised him to praise the god of Chaos. On one incident Devle defends the Black Knights Fortress from a White Knight ambush, killing all the whites, earning the rank of Commander of the Black Knights. Devle went about forming his own cult, and became its head, resigning his former post in the process. The cult worshipped Zamorak and were always on the look-out to bring the Chaosgod to Gielinor. Once, Devle defeated an Icyene who tried to destroy the wine of Zamorak. He further experimented it and drank the evolved wine, becoming a demigod himself. His cult finally found a way to bring the dark one himself to their realm by creating the portal of Chaos. The cult distracted the other non-believers by starting a war in Trollheim. However, the legendary Essar disrupted Devle's plans, and a fight ensued in the dungeon. Essar tried to tell Devle to become a Saradominist once again, but Devle refused and finally Essar slew him. Unknown to Essar is that Devle did not die and would not die, that he was still lurking in the shadows, waiting for his chance... The White Knights and Icyenes managed to capture the rest of the members of the cult and subdue the Black Knights, but the reign of Devle was just about about to begin. The Birth of Zenikos In an alternate timeline, after being defeated by Essar in the great battle in the God Wars Dungeons and failing to restore Zamorak, Devle hides in the shadows. He, after gaining power to become a demigod himself, assumes the name Vynorath, who mobilises support by forming a new cult. He later proclaims that he is Zenikos to the astonishment of the people of Gielinor. Zenikos was the first elder, the so called brother of Jas and the strongest god of all the realms. In order to stop him from getting unlimited power, the fates cursed him to remain as an embryo in the womb of the universe itself, eternally. However, Zenikos still gained power gradually, so his sister Jas killed him. As a reward for her heroism, she was presented a throne with the power of the cosmos. Zenikos had not completely died; he was, after all, immortal. Instead, when Jas slew him, his essence still remained; this essence is said to develop features and a form, ultimately becoming Devle. Simply put, Devle is the 'rebirth'of Zenikos. Finally, Zenikos becomes nothingness as Essar used the unlimited power of the Throne of Jas. Essar the Evilslayer He is the main antagonist of the series. Essar Chronicles He is also a super-human like Justin and initially serves Kormos, but soon becomes solo. He is also the arch-nemesis of Justin. Trivia *He is a Zamorakian. *He once ruled Gielinor, but was defeated by Essar. *After being defeated twice by Essar, Devle assumes his ghastly form, which is extremely immortal. Gallery Devle.png Evil....png DEvil567.png|Devle in his Season 2 of Essar series. Kushappy.png|Devle's face in his Season 2 of Essar series. Devil123.png|Devle equipped in his armour. Devilish.png|Devle's face while equipped in his armour. War_Skull_2.png|Devle's face in his 'ghastly' form. Category:Deities Category:Üntara Saga